


Trail Log

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Gen, Longing, Love, M/M, POV First Person, Writing, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Gil makes a little entry about his personal feelings in his trail log.
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Kudos: 11





	Trail Log

There are times I think I am so done with this life. I could just quit in the middle of a drive, go away somewhere, go get my girls. My heart aches lonely for them in the inky blue of the evenin'. I long to be called daddy again, to hold them in my arms and hug them so tight and never let them go. It's too bad we can't have what we want instantly, that waiting and longing and sadness are a part of this life. 

I think like this in the evenings sometimes, but when the sun rises I know that there are people depending on me. More than just my girls far away in Philadelphia, there are the people who hired me to take these sorry, slab-sided beeves to market. They are depending on me with their livelihoods to get the beef there in good condition and get the best price for them I can and I intend to do that. There are the men that look to me to lead them, and that gets heavy sometimes, heavier than they know. 

But then there is Rowdy. Rowdy with his soft hair and his big eyes and his smile that could set a prairie on fire. He puts the wind right back in my sails as the sailors say, he's like soft light on a fall afternoon, puts you in a good mood. Unless he's acting like a fathead, which does happen, too often for my taste. Still, he gives me hope and I love him. So, maybe one of these days when I am actually done with this life and I do quit cattle driving, I'll take Rowdy with me and we'll go get my girls. Go away somewhere and have a golden twilight far away from the dust and smell of cattle.

I'm Gil Favor, trailboss.

THE END.


End file.
